


Want and Take

by CJSpooks



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, camp_toccoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nixon on why he offered a job to Winters in "Points."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want and Take

I admit it—I, Lewis Nixon, am a selfish bastard. I want and I take a lot of what life has to offer. And life has offered me only the best.

I learned this whole wanting and taking business from my mother and father. They are rich and ambitious, a winning combination of greed and privilege. They are always accustomed to wanting wanting wanting and taking taking taking, whether it be clothes, jewelry, real estate, or each other. But the last part has come less frequently as they grew older and apart. Anyway, it’s genetic, so I can’t deny it.

I wanted wanted wanted Dick Winters so I took took took him. I asked him to come with me back to New Jersey just so I could have him with me. Sure, I knew he’d do a good job running things around the Nixon Nitration Works, but I could not deny my selfishness. I wanted to keep an eye on him, always. It’s been my secondary job through the war to always know where Dick was (first being Intelligence Officer—the map guy), so why not continue the job after the war? He’s my best friend and selfishly I did not want to let him go back to Lancaster, Pennsylvania where we’d barely see each other. I want want wanted him with me so I took took took the chance and I doubted he was going to refuse.

I wanted him all to myself: striking red hair; ever-changing kind eyes; smooth, pale skin; strong shoulders…I had to take that beauty. But my reasons weren’t all shallow. Dick Winters possesses a wonderful mind and spirit. He’s extremely intelligent and a good planner and executer of plans. He knows people’s strengths and weaknesses and pushes people to their top form.

But at the same time, he’s compassionate and kind towards everyone. He may not show it in his face, but his eyes betray how much he cares for the people he knows. He can be so serious and rarely open up. But I’ve seen the man truly smile. Those eyes light up in a way that words cannot describe. Hell, I’m not going to attempt it. I needed needed needed that kind of person with me. Maybe some of those good qualities would rub off on me and set me right. That’s why I asked him to come to Nixon, New Jersey with words and asked him to be with me without words.

I always get what I want want want so I take take take as much as I can get. And life gave me the best: Dick Winters.


End file.
